Nou no ka 'l' ini
by Doingit
Summary: During a complicated and very personal case love spreads in the darkest places and to the broken people who giving up on love. And when an old colleague of one in the Hawaii five-0 task force shows up uninvited, mixed feelings starts to show. (This is not a love story between Chin/Danny, they're just important characters)
1. Prologue

_On my profile you can read things about my writing that can be useful to know._

_**Characters and places belongs to CBS**__, except for the things that is not from the show._

_Every chapter will be named a song that will tell the feeling of the person the chapter is about, except this._

* * *

_I had this creative-moment and I just had to write it down, so here is the first chapter. The story is not going be filled with bang bang-action, but I hope you will like it._

* * *

**Prologue **

Why was she doing this to herself? She knew that it was only going to increase her pain, but it was impossible to keep away. She had to see him!

"Tess, relax! We will land soon, so you don't have to be afraid anymore" the man beside her said with a soft voice and she turned from the window to look at him.

"I know, Mark. And I'm not afraid!" she answered with an annoyed voice, with an undertone of nervousness.

The man, who had been sitting beside her the whole flight from New York, was a psychologist. That made it easy from him to see that she was afraid/nervous over something. Mark had nicely introduced himself and asked what was wrong. Tess had of course lied and said that it was nothing she was afraid of.

The voice now telling them that were about to board Honolulu Airport released Tess from the awkward discussion that was about to take place and from Mark's mistrusting eyes.

As soon as the plane landed she quickly took her bag and got out of the airport, away from Mark. The warm Hawaiian wind made Tess relaxed and she breathed in all scents it brought with it.

"Taxi, miss?" a man said, waking her from her thoughts.

"Yes, thank you" she said smiling and walked after the man to his cab.

"You live here?" he asked with a look at her only baggage, a smaller black duffle bag.

She bit her bottom lip, not really sure how to answer.

"I'm not planning on staying too long"

The cab driver was pleased with her answer and asked were she was going.

"The Hawaii Five-0 task force head quarter, please"

With a look from the driver that showed his big disproval of the location they drove away.

* * *

Tess starred at the big white building. It was beautiful looking with the brick pattern, pills and arches. The big statue in front of brass and gold shined in the heating sun.

Now when she was standing right here she did not want to go through with it anymore. He had moved on. He was happy with someone else and was probable not going to be pleased to see her.

With those second thoughts she turned to walk away when a familiar voice in the distance was heard. She felt that warm and itching feeling inside like she always did when he was near her and could not help but to stop.

"Tess?" the voice said, now closer than before "Tess, is that you?!"

Now she could not walk away. She had to turn and face him.

The smile that got on his face when he recognized her took her by surprise and she was unable to answer him. She just stood still, trying her best not to let all her emotions show.


	2. Someone Like You

_On my profile you can read things about my writing that can be useful to know._

_**Characters and places belongs to CBS**__, except for the things that not from the show._

_The song is by Adele, and it's about Tess's feelings. _

* * *

**Someone Like You**

"Steve" she finally managed to say when he walked towards her.

Her eyes fell on the blond man behind him who had a skeptical face and she remembered to smile.

"Wow Trix!" Steve said truly impressed when he got up to her and embraced her with a big smile.

Tess now smiled for real and with the mentioning of her nickname all awkwardness disappeared, it felt like old times again.

"You look amazing!" he said as soon as they dropped the hug.

Tess blushed and looked for a short second down in the ground before facing the tall man. Her heart was racing and she felt like a love sick teenager.

"Wish I could say the same, Indiana" she said mockingly and friendly punched him in the chest.

The man who had walked with Steve looked at his taller colleague with a look that Tess did not understand, but it affected Steve because he quickly glared at the shorter man.

"Tess, this is Detective Danny Williams" Steve introduced "Danno, this is Theresa Summers!"

They shook hand and Danny was acting really polite, before turning a bit to Steve.

"So, how do you know each other?" he asked curiously and gesticulated with his hand.

"We worked together when I was SEAL" Steve answered short.

"Oh! And that's classified!" Danny said annoyed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"No, it's not!"

"Well, than why don't you tell me what you worked on?"

"THAT's classified!"

"What could possible be so wrong with telling?"

"That, I can't tell you..."

"...Because it is classified, I know!"

Tess could not help but to smile at the relationship these two men seemed to have. It was obvious that they liked each other, but did not want to admit. Well, she was not surprised. Steve was not the easiest person to deal with and he had some trust issue after his father sent him and his sister away.

"Guys!" she said and tried to conceal her laughter.

Both of the men looked at her and seemed to be ashamed for fighting in front of her.

"Steve and I worked on a mission together for about 1 year. I'm not a SEAL, but Steve needed my help. So that's how we know each other" Tess said and looked mostly at Danny.

"Look, that was not so hard" Danny said and smiled victorious.

Steve just rolled his eyes and put his hands to his hips.

"So, what are you doing in Hawaii?" he asked.

Tess bit her bottom lip and tried to think of something, but it was not going to be easy to lie to a Navy SEAL, especially not a McGarrett.

"I'm... I'm here on vacation" she said as convincingly as she could.

Steve nodded with a little mistrusting look and Tess saw how his eyes fell on her duffle bag.

"Where do you stay?" Danny asked, not aware of that she was lying.

"I don't know" she said truthfully and turned to look at him.

"You could've stayed at my place" Steve spoke, still mistrusting eyes "But I don't have room!"

Tess felt how her heart dropped. There must be a girl that keeps him from letting her stay at his place. She looked at the ground to hide her disappointment.

Suddenly rang Steve's phone.

"McGarrett" Steve answered with a strong voice "We're on our way!"

Danny shrugged with an excitement look on his face,

"Sorry, Tess, but we have to get to work" Steve said with his boss-voice "But here is my number, make sure to call me!"

Tess took the card he held out for her. She knew that he was going to ask about her true reason on being on Hawaii. It made it tingle in her stomach to think of that she was going to be alone with him. She had never during all these years stopped thinking about him, wishing the day would come when he realized he loved her.

"I will!" she said and when he hugged her goodbye she felt like a love sick teenager once again.

Danny said goodbye by shaking her hand. The last thing Tess heard before walking away was Danny asking what Indiana meant.

She smiled over that and picked up her phone. With a swift hand movement she got up the number she was looking for. Theresa felt the strongest urge to run away, but she quickly fought the feeling off and dialed the number.

"Yes?" the voice on the other end answered.

"I have made contact now" Tess said, trying to hide her disapproval.

"Very good. Now tell me he do not suspect anything!"

"Well..." Tess started insecure.

"I told you to handle this with care!" the voice now said angrily.

"Yes, I know. But.."

"No buts, Theresa! You have to fix this, or we will on our conditions!"

Tess was just about to answer, but the phone call ended. With a dampened scream she crouched on the ground.

"You stupid girl!" she whispered to herself "What have you done?!"


End file.
